None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a reusable travel apron intended for use while seated in a vehicle, the travel apron providing a liquid and stain resistant cover for the passenger, the apron having a front liquid absorbing layer laminated to a liquid resisting layer, the apron having an absorbent sponge-filled outer periphery, a plurality of debris-catching pockets and fold-out pockets for containment of drinks, food items or travel accessories for children.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to aprons and bibs associated with travel.
Several design patents include travel bibs with what appears to be a variety of placed pockets, such patents including U.S. Pat. No. D 305,377 to Labatto, U.S. Pat. No. D 311,445 to Dawahare, U.S. Pat. No. D 307,070 to Wymer and U.S. Pat. No. D 436,430 to Merrifield. U.S. Pat. No. D 387,723 to Holmes indicates a contoured auto bib. U.S. Pat. No. D 415,334 to Nakamoto indicates a commuter bib with weights on a bottom periphery.
A bib with adhesive tabs is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,763 to Blackshear, the bib having a central liquid catch pocket oriented between the legs of the wearer, the pocket including a reinforced wire to hold the pocket in a shape. An body bib is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,820 to Yeilding, the device having leg segments attaching to the wearer or to the bar of a safety seat or stroller, the bib having a pocket for containing items. Disposable bibs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,968 to Crockett (contained in a rolled dispenser) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,490 to Woodward (contained in a rolled dispenser, doubling as a garbage bag, a being dispensed with a cleansing wipe sheet).
A reusable bib with a material-receiving pocket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,288 to Mack, while a bib is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,369 to Woolever which has retracting pleated pockets or xe2x80x9ccrumb-catchersxe2x80x9d across the front of the bib.
None of the above patents disclose the present invention, which is distinguished by its contoured configuration of components covering the entire seated form of the wearer, its laminated absorbent and resistant layers, the accessory pockets, and the heavy extra-absorbing outer periphery which has a sponge-filled inner cavity to absorb more than a casual drip or slight spill, with the device being rewashable for multiple reuse.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a reusable contoured apron for wear by a traveler to prevent the soiling of clothing while traveling.
A second objective of the invention is to provide the device with a laminated layer of fabrics, the outer fabric being absorbent and the underlying fabric being impervious to liquid, with an extra-absorbent outer periphery having a weighted sponge-filled absorbent rim.
A third objective of the invention is to provide expanding pockets for insertion of drink cups, drawing items, food or other items the user might place in such pockets.
Another objective of the invention would be to provide the device with a simple means of applying the device to a seated user with considerations as to the limited space inside a vehicle. In this sense, a neck loop may be provided with an elastic gather, allowing the neck loop to be placed over the head of the wearer and removed without concern over a fastening system or a need for two-handed application.